crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinnosuke Nohara
Shinnosuke Nohara (野原しんのすけ), also known as Shin Chan and Shin-chan, is the main character of Crayon Shin Chan. He is 5 years old and yet acts overtly mature. In general, he is brutally honest, highly curious, and has no shame whatsoever. Ironically, there have been several instances in which Shinnosuke's own crazy antics actually solved the problems of those around him. Whether this is the result of his own or purely accidental is debatable. Adding to that, he also displays a surprising amount of talent and ability in various activities (running, surfing, kendo, fishing, skiing, swimming and others). On rare occasions, he displays bouts of selfless kindness (for example, in one anime episode he saved a frog from a truck on a rainy day- dirtying his last set of clean clothes and irking Misae's in the process), but those are often immediately followed by more of his antics that negate the goodwill others could feel by the act. He loves chocolate biscuits, especially "Chocobi" and is a fan of tokusatsu show "Action Kamen", but he absolutely hates green peppers. He is attracted to older girls and women, despite his young age, is brazenly attracted to older girls and women even to a point of flirting with them. (Possibly an inherited trait with his father and paternal grandfather, much to his mum's dismay). The only girl he seems to really like is a college student named Nanako, around whom he becomes shy. However he also often exhibits deep affection for his friend Kazama. Some of his strange activities include dressing up (often as an animal), mooning plus pretending to be an elephant using his er... manhood as the appropriately named "Mr. Elephant". He also makes trouble for others and then criticizes their efforts in covering for him. There are also times when Shin Chan displays a level of maturity beyond his usual self in his concern for others, and in a few rare instances he shows that deep down he really does care for his family, despite his constant disrespect towards them such as one time he truly trusted his family in the movie The Storm Called: The Adult Empire Strikes Back as they climbed up a construction building to stop the emperor from sending the world back to the twentieth century. This shows up more often than not in the feature length movies as compared to the regular series episodes. Background He is the main character, a kindergarten-aged boy whose antics are the basis for the series. His affectionate name is Shin-chan. He is 5 years old and loves chocolate biscuits and a TV superhero named "Action Kamen". In general, he is brutally honest, highly curious, and has no shame whatsoever. Ironically, there have been several instances in which his antics actually solved the problems of those around him. He also displays a surprising amount of talent at various activities including skiing, sumo, soccer, dodge ball, baseball throwing, kick the can, sword fighting, kendo, boxing etc. On rare occasions, he displays bouts of selfless kindness (for example, in one anime episode he saved a frog from a truck on a rainy day, getting all wet and dirty in the process and risking Misae's anger since it was his last set of clean clothes), but these are often immediately followed by antics that negate the goodwill others feel. There are also times when Shin Chan displays a level of maturity beyond his usual self in his concern for others, and in a few rare instances he shows that deep down he really does care for his family, despite his constant disrespect towards them. This shows is up more often than not in the feature length movies as compared to the regular series episodes. He is a naughty child around which the series are made. His works are always done by his p''uppy dog eyes''. He generally pulls his pants down when happy and dances while singing "Ass Dance! Ass Dance!" ("Buri! Buri!" in the Japanese Versions). He always runs to the nearest TV at 5 PM to see Action Kamen and, when he cant go inside his house he will go at Masao's House. He is a member of Kasukabe Defense Organization. He has his own imaginary character called Buriburizaemon. He is the laziest boy in the world! Romances Shin-Chan is attracted to older girls and women, despite his young age and flirts with them with adult dialogue such as "Hey Lady, Do you like eating green-pepper?". He brazenly pursues any girl who catches his eye. As he flirts, a smiling mouth, red cheeks, and flirting eyes can be seen. He shares this trait with his father and paternal grandfather, but this often results in mom's cruel punishment. However, he seems to has at least some standard in his pursues, as he never tried to flirted with any of his female teacher (Ume Matsuzaka, Midori Ishizaka, and Masumi Ageo), even though people (including himself) has considered them to be rather attractive. The only girl he seems to really like is a college student named Nanako Oohara. He always tries to pretend to be a brilliant boy in front of her in order to impress her. Relations Mitzy/(Misae) (Mother) Mitsee He is very close to his mom as seen when his mom goes to the hospital when she is pregnant and he became sad for believing she will die in one month. Despite this, he still copies his father's behavior and will refer to her as Misae/Mitzy at times while mocking her flat chest.and she can be a jackass at times. Hiroshi/(Hiro) (Father) Harry He's always on his dad's side because he is just like him. and when he takes his side, he saves him from mom. Normally Shinchan will tell things about Hiro to Mitsy, making Mitsy fight with him. Toru Kazama/Georgie (Friend) Being the closest friend with Shin-Chan in the Shin-Chan series, he is intelligent and always imagine he is the leader the Kasukabe Defense Organization. He acts like he is grown up but shows his childish actions in the movie My Moving Story! Cactus Large Attack! He looks like he doesn't like Shin-Chan but he cares about him, by chasing the train Shin-Chan is taking to the airport which touches thousands of fans' heart, being the perfect pair in the movie. Kazama loved a girl cartoon which tried to conceal it. Sheero/Whitey (Dog) Shiro is his pet dog of unknown pedigree. He always tries to keep Shin-Chan and his grandpa away from his house because they normally break it. Shinchan found him in a box and did terrorizing things to Mitzi so he can keep him. He will not want to take him for walk and gives him food. Mitzy tries to convince Shin-Chan to take care of Shiro. Masao (Friend) He always make jokes at Masao making him to cry.But Masao seemed doesn't care much about it. After Bo, Masao is the closest friend of Shin-Chan. He is weak and always cries whenever he gets in danger. He is really good at voice acting and drawing mangas and plans to become an artist in the future but failed at last. Although he looks weak but when he is fired up, he will become unstoptable,reckless which might change the ending.He is in love with Ai-Chan but she is not interested in Masao. Nene Sakurada/(Nene) (Friend) Neni She is only girl in the troop. She likes to play house-house with the other members in Kasukabe Defense Organization which Shin-Chan and his friends always wanted to escape from her. She used to be a kind girl be after she grows up, she always bully Masao by scaring him. She really likes rabbit that even in the movie Roar! Kasukabe Animal Kingdom after she drank the Animal Potion, she turned into a rabbit. But meanwhile when she is angry, like her Mom, she takes out her rabbit plush and punch it which is TERRIBLE. In the movie My Moving Story! Cactus Large Attack! Nanny cried out when she knows Shin-Chan is going to move to Mexico, that proves she cares about Shin-Chan. Although she sometimes become violent but she still make a good team with Shin-chan. Bo (Friend) Bo-chan/Suzuki They normaly meet when the whole troop is together.Bo always keep a snivel.His interest is to collect strange rocks. After Kazama, he is the closest friend of Shin-Chan. In the movie The Storm Called: The Kasukabe Boys of the Evening Sun Bo is the only friend that still remembers Shin-Chan and being passive to him.He is also one of the most important character in the Shin-Chan series although he is quiet. Ai Suotome (Friend/Classmate) She is a rich girl and likes to play with Shin-Chan.She moved to Kasukabe because she wanted to feel how a normal kindergarden student is. Ai Chan loved Shin-chan and always called him "Sama" in almost every episodes that Ai Chan appeared, but Shin-chan rejects her because he doesn't like girls that is smaller/same age with him. If Shin-Chan wants anything she does the work with the help of her bodyguard, she blackmails him all the time. She fights with Nanny a lot. Ai Chan first joined the Kasukabe Defense Organization but leaves later because she thinks she is not "close" enough with Shin-Chan. Trivia *Shin-Chan ranked the 1st in the official vote "My Favourite Character" from Japan. *Shin-Chan's colour is red which might be the leader of the Kasukabe Defense Organization. Since a lot of movies red is the leader. *Shin-Chan's representative animal is a elephant (Zou in Japanese) as he shows his penis and draw it like an elephant. *Shin-Chan studied at the same primary school with Bo, Masao and Nene Sakurada but different from Toru Kazama. Art evolution DK-3.jpg Dshin2.jpg DK-17.jpg bcrayonshin05.05_010.jpg|Shinnosuke's body diagram Gallery Goods-illust.jpg Crayon shinchan01.png 5kcIo.jpg Shinmen08.jpg News large kureyon.jpg K-20080123-395962 chadm2.jpg Ouen-shinchan.jpg Kuresin1.jpg|An imagined depiction of Shin with Himawari,11 years later. N0023782 l.jpg|Adult Shinnosuke in silhouette. Blog import 4d7c354535756.jpg|Adult!Shin say good bye to Shin shinchan.jpg|Shinnosuke Art evolution Jk-145 chadm2.jpg|Volume 1-2 Jk-143 chadm2.jpg|Volume 3 Jk-144 chadm2.jpg|Volume 4-7 Jk-146 chadm2.jpg|Volume 4-7 Jk-147 chadm2.jpg|Volume 8-19 Jk-148 chadm2.jpg|Volume 20-28 Jk-149 chadm2.jpg|Volume 29-35 Jk-150 chadm2.jpg|Volume 36-present Trivia *In movie, read Nohara Shinnosuke (野原信之介) in Kanji. Category:Character